Świat u stóp
by Esien
Summary: Powojenna Romilda Vane w dwudziestu krótkich scenach. Powstało z miniaturki, która wymknęła się spod kontroli.
1. I

I.

Tunel jest ciemny i wąski. Zewsząd dobiegają nawoływania zdenerwowanych nauczycieli, piski przerażonych pierwszaków oraz protesty opierających się ewakuacji piąto– i szóstoklasistów. _Głupie dzieciaki_, myśli coraz bardziej wściekła Romilda i próbuje wymacać bezpieczną drogę w ciemnościach. Ma wrażenie, że jeśli się teraz przewróci, tłum przejdzie po niej, zbyt pochłonięty opuszczaniem tonącego okrętu, by zwracać uwagę na to, co służy mu za chodnik.

Dziewczyna drży z zimna. Wprawdzie jest końcówka maja, jednak noce bywają rześkie, a ona — wyrwana ze snu — zdążyła jedynie narzucić szatę na koszulę nocną. Bardzo żałuje, że nie wzięła swojego ukochanego płaszcza z najlepszej wełny szkockich owiec, wykonanego na specjalne zamówienie jej matki. Ten płaszczyk, w kolorze dojrzałej brzoskwini, uszyty przez znaną francuską krawcową, taki ciepły, miękki i wygodny, staje się w tej chwili szczytem jej marzeń.

Drży również z oburzenia. Nie przywykła do tego, by ją wyciągano z łóżka w środku nocy i przeganiano niczym bydło na pastwisko. Zwłaszcza, jeśli celem wędrówki jest jakaś rudera w Hogsmeade. Romilda niemal prycha z pogardą na widok klepiska w miejscu podłogi oraz zniszczonych mebli i ubogiego wyposażenia. Wciska się w kąt i próbuje nie oddychać nosem.

Choć nauczyciele rozdzielają ich na mniejsze grupy i ukradkiem prowadzą do innych budynków, by ewakuacja przebiegała sprawniej, trzeba czekać, co wynosi jej zdenerwowanie na nowy poziom. Vane'owie nie przywykli czekać. Gdy wreszcie nadchodzi jej kolej, raźno podąża w kierunku kominka, w którym zniknęła już jakaś starsza ślizgonka. Nie ogląda się, nie waha, chociaż wie, że kilkoro uczniów zbyt młodych, by walczyć, zdołało się wymknąć w ogólnym zamieszaniu. Ich sprawa, ocenia, doskonale świadoma, że za mało umie, by wygrać, a nie jest dość odważna, by się rzucić na silniejszego przeciwnika. Ani tak zdeterminowana. Nie widzi żadnego sensu w umieraniu za mugolaków, z którymi nie ma przecież nic wspólnego.

Z ulgą wita błysk zielonych płomieni i po chwili tonie w objęciach matki.

— Pewnie przemarzłaś — mówi kobieta, po czym odsuwa ją na odległość ramion i ogląda dokładnie z każdej strony. — To skandal, że dopuszczono do takiej sytuacji. Żeby wywlekać dzieci z łóżek w środku nocy! Trzeba było wydać tego Pottera i byłoby po sprawie.

Gdy Romilda wreszcie wyswobadza się z uścisku, podchodzi do okna. Nieoczekiwanie pragnie zobaczyć zamek.

— Zaraz każę skrzatom przygotować kąpiel — trajkocze dalej jej rodzicielka. — A teraz pij herbatę z sokiem… Tu są ciasteczka… Chyba, że wolisz coś do jedzenia? Kanapkę? Nie, nie… lepiej coś ciepłego. Zupę może. Zaraz każę skrzatom…

Romilda słucha paplaniny matki na wpół uważnie. Przywykła. Jako jedyne dziecko państwa Vane jest traktowana jak środek wszechświata. Zawsze tak było, więc uważa to za całkiem normalne. Przecież _jest _środkiem wszechświata. Takie myślenie wyróżnia ją nawet wśród innych arystokratek, które wierzą, że są zaledwie księżniczkami.

Romilda pozwala się zaprowadzić do jadalni, do salonu, do łazienki. Spożywa ciepły posiłek, rozmawia z rodzicami, bierze aromatyczną kąpiel, która rozluźnia mięśnie i przytępia zmysły. Wreszcie najedzona, rozgrzana i pachnąca kładzie się spać.

Gdy wiele mil dalej zamek rozbłyska zielonymi promieniami, a jego mury pękają, Romilda rozmyśla o swoim ukochanym pokoju, którego zazdroszczą jej wszystkie koleżanki. Niekiedy podczas spotkań towarzyskich niby to przypadkiem zapomni domknąć drzwi do części sypialnej, by ciekawskie oczy gości mogły dostrzec najdroższe perfumy, mgiełkę do twarzy z wody specjalnie wydobywanej z alpejskich źródełek oraz baldachim łoża, w którym błyszczą najprawdziwsze złote nitki.

Sama często podziwia te złociste refleksy i niekiedy podąża wzrokiem za ich splątanym biegiem, póki nie uśnie. Tej nocy jest w stanie prześledzić każdy ścieg, gdyż sen nie nadchodzi.

Romilda nie wie, dlaczego.


	2. II, III

II.

Romilda wraca po wakacjach do szkoły, w której nie ma już śladów cierpienia i strachu. Nie licząc wyjątków, jak Hermiona Granger, walczący w bitwie o Hogwart postanowili nie kontynuować nauki. Jedni nie chcieli, inni nie mogli. Jedynie słabe echo zamieszania, jakie powodują procesy śmierciożerców dociera za bezpieczne mury zamku, a pokrzywdzeni niechętnie rozmawiają o bólu i stracie. Romilda spędza więc czas na flirtowaniu, zabawie i nauce, czyli tak, jak dziewczyna w jej wieku powinna.

Dwa lata później wsiada do pociągu i na zawsze opuszcza szkołę, zadzierając głowę wysoko ponad tłum. Jej wyniki OWTM-ów potwierdzają, że ma z czego być dumna. Jedno Powyżej Oczekiwań w imponującym szeregu Wybitnych równa ją w osiągnięciach z Bartemuiszem Coruchem Juniorem, o którym się teraz niewiele mówi, oraz Hermioną Granger, o której mówi się aż za dużo.

Pierwszym, co robi po powrocie do domu jest zmiana mebli w pokojach, które zajmuje. Obudowuje kominek sprowadzonym z Włoch marmurem, zmienia sofy i fotele na finezyjnie zdobione, inspirowane barokiem cudeńka, wiesza drogie zasłony, a na koniec wymienia baldachim na taki, w którym oprócz złotych nici błyszczą drobne szlachetne kamienie. Następnie wydaje przyjęcie i nurza się w zachwytach uczestników, zaś państwo Vane z rozrzewnieniem obserwują pierwszy wielki bal córki.

Romilda promienieje zadowoleniem. Stała się dorosłą, w pełni wykwalifikowaną czarownicą, w dodatku jest piękna, bogata i sławna. Świat stoi przed nią otworem i niedługo padnie do jej stóp.

* * *

><p>III.<p>

Dwudziestoletnia Romilda siedzi w jadalni, słuchając dochodzącej z salonu gramofonowej melodii. To jedyny, prócz stukania sztućców, dźwięk, jaki do niej dociera. Mama milczy jak zaklęta i porusza się sztywno, jakby została częściowo spetryfikowana, ojciec wydaje się całkowicie pochłonięty posiłkiem, goście również nie palą się do rozmowy.

Przyczyna jest jedna — przyjaciółka matki, Alice, nie dość, że niespodziewanie postanowiła wyjść za mąż za nikomu nieznanego czarodzieja półkrwi, to jeszcze jakby nigdy nic przyprowadziła go ze sobą na kolację.

Faktem jest, że skandale towarzyskie to nieodłączny element życia elit, ale pani Vane woli je oglądać i komentować z odpowiedniej perspektywy, niż (niemal) uczestniczyć w jakimś. Romilda dobrze wie, że niedługo przyjaciółka matki zniknie z ich życia. Zdaje się, że również Alice zaczyna to rozumieć i z każdą minutą coraz bardziej markotnieje.

Romilda zerka ukradkiem na jej narzeczonego. Gdy usłyszała, że jakiś nieznany mężczyzna zdołał tak oczarować śpiącą na galeonach wdówkę, że kompletnie straciła dla niego głowę, spodziewała się posągowo przystojnego bądź też sprytnego jak goblin mężczyzny w sile wieku. Tymczasem Henry wygląda na zmęczonego życiem podrzędnego urzędnika, pozbawionego ogłady i tak nijakiego, że jego nazwisko notorycznie ulatuje jej z pamięci.

Z powodu tajemniczej choroby, jaka dopadła skrzaty, przygotowano tylko dwa ciepłe dania, a nikt z obecnych nie ma ochoty na deser. Kolacja szczęśliwie dobiega więc końca.

Romilda wyjmuje różdżkę i, rozmyślając o dziwnej decyzji Alice, konieczności kupienia nowego skrzata oraz wiosennej kolekcji liliowych szat od jednego z francuskich projektantów, nie zwraca uwagi na wykonywane czynności, posyłając zaklęcia niewerbalnie. Po chwili resztki jedzenia zostają uprzątnięte, wszystkie naczynia są czyste i odłożone na miejsce, a obrusy poskładane.

Z zamyślenia wyrywa ją ciche chrząknięcie.

— Przepraszam — mówi Henry jak – mu – tam. — Zapodziałem gdzieś moje okulary.

Romilda obrzuca go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem, pod którym tamten się kuli. Ale i tak przygląda się jej z zaciekawieniem. Gdy odnajdują zgubę, mężczyzna dziękuje i kieruje się do wyjścia. W progu zatrzymuje się jednak i odwraca.

— Słyszałem pogłoski, że sama robi pani swoje kosmetyki? — zagaduje niepewnie.

— Czasami — odpowiada Romilda, zaskoczona pytaniem.

— I meble?

— Nie jestem stolarzem. — Oburza się. — Zdarza mi się korygować jakieś drobne niedociągnięcia.

Faktycznie, niekiedy sama dodaje składniki do eliksirów upiększających, zmienia kolor tapicerki w meblach albo upiększa wzór na zasłonach. Sprawia jej wielką satysfakcję obserwowanie min wykonawców, gdy odkrywają, że ktoś ośmielił się ich poprawić, w dodatku zrobił to skutecznie i całość po poprawkach wygląda lepiej.

— Widziałem pani zaklęcia — kontynuuje mężczyzna. — Mogłaby pani wiele osiągnąć.

— Osiągnąć? — Śmieje się perliście Romilda, chociaż w głębi duszy jest jeszcze bardziej zdziwiona. — Przecież ja wszystko mam. — Rozkłada ręce w zamaszystym geście, mającym objąć to „wszystko". I udaje jej się, ale ten fakt jej nie niepokoi.

Henry patrzy na nią smutno, po czym podaje jej karteczkę z nazwiskiem, lokalizacją kominka oraz numerem gabinetu w Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Świętego Munga.

— Gdyby pani kiedyś odkryła, że jednak nie, proszę przyjść — mówi, po czym wychodzi.

Romilda odprowadza go jedynie wzrokiem, zapominając o podstawowych zasadach grzeczności. _Więc jednak nie jest urzędnikiem_, dociera do niej poniewczasie. Wrzuca wizytówkę do stolika, między liliową papeterię i pachnące pocztówki, wciąż lekko zadumana. Jednak tego samego wieczoru Vane'owie otrzymują zaproszenie na wielkie przyjęcie, potem — na następne, a Henry i Alice znikają z życia tak matki, jak i córki. Ta druga nawet tego nie odnotowuje.

Gdzieś między spotkaniami towarzyskimi a kupowaniem nowych mebli mija życie.


	3. IV

_**Jeanne Vanjean**,** Filigranko** - dziękuję za komentarze. Długo przyszło wam czekać na ciąg dalszy, ale praca dyplomowa i inne obowiązki mnie na jakiś czas wybiły z pisarskiego rytmu, jeśli taki kiedykolwiek posiadałam. Co do kwestii opowieści z morałem - na pewno morał będzie i to mocno zaznaczony, choć może nie taki, na jaki się zapowiada. :) Henry, mam nadzieję, wyda się później ciekawszy._

* * *

><p>IV.<p>

Piąta rocznica zwycięstwa nad Tym – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Było – Wymawiać zostaje wyjątkowo nagłośniona. Z okładek gazet patrzą na Romildę znajome, choć odmienione przez czas twarze. Z pewnym zaskoczeniem odkrywa, że o większości szkolnych kolegów nie pomyślała ani razu przez ostatnie pięć lat.

Nie zamierza brać udziału w uroczystościach, mimo że temat ministerialnego balu nie schodzi z ust arystokratek od przeszło miesiąca. Uważa to za uczciwe. Bardziej uczciwe niż gorliwe zaangażowanie przedstawicieli ministerstwa, z których większość ma tyle samo zasług w pokonaniu Lorda Voldemorta, co ona. W przeciwieństwie do nich Romilda Vane posiada jednak godność i właśnie ta godność nie pozwoli jej się pchać na rocznicowe gale tylko po to, żeby się dać sfotografować z bohaterami ostatniej wojny.

By ten fakt wytłumaczyć mniej honorowej części elity, od kilku tygodni demonstruje wśród znajomych postawę chłodnej obojętności, która wzbudza w kręgach towarzyskich mieszane uczucia. Romilda, jak każda osoba żyjąca z rozgłosu nie dba tak naprawdę o rodzaj efektu, jaki wywołuje. Ważne, że się o niej mówi.

Stoi właśnie w salonie Madame Malkin i obserwuje przez szybę wystawową mężczyznę, na którego nikt z przechodniów nie zwraca uwagi. Człowiek sprawia wrażenie zmęczonego i zamyślonego, gdy tak idzie powoli ulicą Pokątną. W pewnym momencie zatrzymuje się i z dziwną nostalgią zerka na lodziarnię Floriana Fortescue, by po chwili wahania skierować się w jej stronę.

Romilda uśmiecha się na ten widok. W głowie kołacze się jej wspomnienie dawno minionego zauroczenia, które nie przerodziło się w nic więcej, choćby w jedną dłuższą rozmowę. Przyzwyczajona do dostawania wszystkiego czego chce, rusza w kierunku lodziarni. Choć minęły lata, jest zdecydowana naprawić dawne zaniedbanie.

— Witam — odzywa się, podchodząc do stolika.

Harry Potter patrzy na nią z ostrożnym zaciekawieniem.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiada.

— Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły, nie wiem, czy pamiętasz?

— Pamiętam — mówi mężczyzna, a dość suchy ton wypowiedzi oraz jakiś chłodny błysk w jego oczach informują Romildę, że w istocie pamięta. Kobieta w jednej chwili traci całą pewność siebie. _Co właściwie się dzieje?_ — myśli zakłopotana. Nic jednak po sobie nie pokazuje i uśmiecha się promiennie.

— Nie chcę przeszkadzać — oświadcza. — Zamierzałam się jedynie przywitać, głupio tak przejść bez słowa.

— Miło mi — mówi Potter, wciąż ostrożnie. — Zapraszam. — Wskazuje miejsce naprzeciw.

Romilda z wprawą ukrywa żal po podjętej decyzji. Przysiada się i zamawia deser, jednak nie znajduje w tym spotkaniu żadnej radości.


	4. V

V.

— Nowa kolekcja szat madame Malkin jest dosyć ciekawa, nie może się jednak równać z francuskimi sukniami, które ostatnio przywiozła Narcyza — mówi matka podczas obiadu. — Oczywiście nie wypada teraz zamówić podobnych, ale znalazłam jednego ciekawego projektanta, który szyje ubrania tak samo drogie i gustowne, ale jednak mocno odróżniające się od tamtych fasonem. Obiecał, że jeśli złożymy zamówienie teraz, na najbliższą premierę będziemy je miały.

— Później przejrzę katalog — zapewnia Romilda, powoli sącząc białe wino.

— Sadzę, że powinnaś iść na przyjęcie do Parkinsonów. Pojawi się tam wielu dobrze urodzonych młodzieńców — kontynuuje jej rodzicielka, przyprawiając ją o nerwowe wzdrygnięcie. Ostatnimi czasy temat dobrze urodzonych młodzieńców przewija się w rozmowach trochę za często.

Romilda zasadniczo nie ma nic przeciwko mężczyznom i chętnie się za nimi rozgląda, jednak wciąż czeka na spotkanie tego jedynego. Nie, nie jest romantyczką ani marzycielką, wręcz przeciwnie. Nie pragnie kwiatów, serenad czy wielkiej miłości aż po grób. Nie spodziewa się czegoś takiego, ani nie do końca w to wierzy. Chętnie jednak zawarłaby bliższą znajomość z mężczyzną, który wywrze na niej silne wrażenie, zdoła jej zaimponować, zachwyci. Lata spędzone wśród arystokratów utwierdziły ją jednak w przekonaniu, iż taki człowiek nie istnieje.

Poza tym między znajomością z mężczyzną a małżeństwem istnieje zasadnicza różnica. Ślub oznacza utratę tej wolności i niefrasobliwości, którą Romilda tak sobie ceni, przeniesienie się do innego domu, w którym nie każdy mebel będzie jej, ostatnie słowo będzie miał ktoś inny, pojawią się oczekiwania i obowiązki. I choć Romilda zawsze uważała życie matki u boku ojca za idealne — łatwe, przyjemne i beztroskie — dociera do niej, że nie chce podobnego. Jeszcze nie. Być może w ogóle nie.

— Może Draco Malfoy będzie…

Romilda wzdryga się po raz drugi. Jest, oczywiście, idealnym okazem dobrze urodzonej panienki, jednak w Hogwarcie była Gryfonką i jeśli coś z tego domu wyniosła, to głęboką i niczym nieskalaną nienawiść do Dracona Malfoya. Przez moment zastanawia się, jakich słów użyć, by w sposób właściwy dla damy oznajmić, że Draco Malfoy jest skończonym dupkiem i Romilda prędzej zje baldachim nad swoim łożem wraz ze wszystkimi kamieniami, niż spojrzy na niego życzliwym okiem. Nie znajduje takich, więc milczy.

Mama przez chwilę patrzy z wyczekiwaniem w jej kierunku, po czym wraca do kwestii francuskich szat. Romilda wstaje i pośpiesznie wychodzi z jadalni.


	5. VI

VI.

Romilda analizuje swoje życie tygodniami, jednak nie potrafi pojąć przyczyn nękającej ją melancholii. Wie tylko, że coś się zmieniło, i to zmieniło nagle. Zupełnie jak w przypadku ubrania, które się wcześniej lubiło — fason ten sam, materiał również, ale kolory jakby wyblakły i nie cieszą już oczu. Romilda pragnie zmiany, jednak nie ma pojęcia jaki kolor ją obecnie pociąga. Nie wie, po co sięgnąć. Dopiero w dniu, w którym znów widzi Harry'ego Pottera na Pokątnej, elementy układanki zaczynają wskakiwać na właściwe miejsce.

Obserwuje mężczyznę, któremu towarzyszy jakiś brzdąc, na pewno będący metamorfomagiem, oraz Hermiona i Ronald Weasleyowie. Przez chwilę zamierza podejść i się przywitać, jednak wspomnienie ich poprzedniej rozmowy zatrzymuje ją w miejscu, łączy się z wizją pogrążonego w mroku zamku, która nieoczekiwanie powraca po latach z nową siłą i nową treścią.

Romilda zawsze wiedziała, że ich światy są skrajnie odmienne. Teraz jednak zaczyna rozumieć, iż istota tej różnicy nie tkwi tam, gdzie wszyscy się jej dopatrują. Nie w pochodzeniu, nie w błyskotkach, które ona ma, a oni nie (chociaż akurat Potterowie są podobno w posiadaniu pokaźnej ilości rubinów), nie w czystości krwi, ani nawet nie w sposobie bycia. Wszystko to można spokojnie pominąć. Nie da się jednak zignorować faktu, że gdy ważyły się losy świata, ona brała kąpiel, że Potter poszedł sam jeden do Zakazanego Lasu na spotkanie Czarnego Pana i wszystkich jego śmierciożerców, a ona nie zdecydowała się walczyć nawet wraz z setką ludzi u boku.

Romilda widzi osoby niewiele starsze od siebie, które mogą powiedzieć: „walczyliśmy ze śmierciożercami", „uratowaliśmy setki żyć", „dzięki nam jesteście wolni" i zaczyna rozumieć, dlaczego rozmowa z Harrym Potterem nie przychodzi jej łatwo. Bo czym ona może się pochwalić — tym, że zrobiła ładny bukiet?

Zagryza wargi i chowa się za rogiem najbliższego budynku, by Potter i Weasleyowie jej nie dostrzegli. Na ich tle jest nikim.


End file.
